User talk:76859Thomas
freddieholc RIGHT THAT'S IT. I KEEP TELLING EVERYONE I WILL SAY IT FOR THE FINAL TIME I WILL DO THEM AFTER I HAVE DONE ALL MY FILMS. I WILL NOT DO THE CHRONICLES UNTIL I DONE MY FILMS. FILMS, FILMS, FILMS, FILMS, FILMS. END OF IT RIGHT NOW. ok RIGHT!!! PLEASE STOP. NO MORE QUESTIONS!!! I'M SORRY, BUT I CAN NOT ANSWAER EVERYONE'S QUESTIONS ANYMORE. Other messages I love your films so much! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY? Im begging you. Please answer my questions. Are you working on Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of the Little Mermaid? Why did you get rid of the adventures team and rough gang part? And are you still going to do the posters for the movies, the adventures team and the rough gang? Are you still doing Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Series? Okay. I understand. I'm sorry. Are you still doing your series? Would you like to make a Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures ''short film? Can you name it? I am sorry. I love your films so much! You are going to continue your series. Okay? What do you mean two posters. And just ignore that idiot. In fact if I were you I wouldn't listen to that guy at all. I wouldn't go to that idiot website either. just tell those idiots to piss off and continue with your work. Heck it's another website. ANOTHER WEBSITE THAT ONLY THAT PEA-BRAINED IDIOT GOES TO. Dont mind what anyone else says. And i'm dying to see the Adventures Team and Rough Gang posters. And also those Mane Six couples. And if anyone doesn't like it, ignore them or even tell them to piss off. I'm just trying to protect you and I just want to see those posters. What do you mean carried away. And please make those posters. I'm begging you. You're still going to do the rest of the adventures team and the rough gang posters along with the rest of the movie posters right? Thank you. And can we be friends? Great! Call me Lenny456 Can I look at them and what will your be deviantArt account be called? Great! Thanks. Hey. I've got a better idea. Why not upload the Mane Six couples with thomas, percy, james, toby, gordon and henry on your new deviantart account instead? What do you think of the first ever ''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Chronicles ''TV Movie, ''The Legend of the Were-Pony? Did you look at the surprise I told you about? What do think of Iamnater1225 and I give the members of Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Team jobs? Hey it's Lenny456 here and can I ask you a question? Are you working on ''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of the Little Mermaid ''right now? Please, I'm sorry. Are you gonna upload the first part of ''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of the Little Mermaid ''on Zippcast right now? Please! I'm sorry. Please, forgive me? Are you gonna do upload the first part of ''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of the Little Mermaid ''on Zippcast right now? Please! I'm sorry, please forgive me. Would you continue make the pictures on your DeviantArt? Please! How about the picture of the Ponies discovers the Old Mid Sodor Rails Part 3 (where the ponies discovers Smudger!). How's that? Okay. Would you upload the poster of Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Team on the page of Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Team members? Please. Just like Pooh's Adventures Team poster. Would you do Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Team poster on the page of Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Team members? Please! Because I'm sorry. Do Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Team poster and the rest of the posters at the end of the year. Okay? Why do you remove Cool McCool from Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Team?! Change the pages back with Cool McCool and the College of Crooks! Please?! You made me feel heartbroken! Why do you remove Cool McCool from Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Team?! Don't worry, I am putting Cool McCool back into Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Series pages. I'm sorry. Don't worry, you would get Cool McCool: The Complete Series on DVD. How's that? I'm sorry. I help you add Cool McCool in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures pages. How's that? But you should get Cool McCool Collection DVD on Ebay. How's that? That would made me feel better. I am sorry about I changed Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures pages with Cool McCool. Please forgive me? Don't worry, Cool McCool episodes will be back on YouTube next year. How's that? I saw the 2 episodes of Cool McCool on YouTube. Some more episodes might come back this summer. I'm sorry, please forgive me? I am sorry. Please forgive me? But my heart will be broken when I remove Cool McCool and the College of Crooks. I saw some more Cool McCool episodes on YouTube. Sorry.